ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Asylum
Steve Burke (born September 19, 1982) is an Irish professional wrestler, currently working for various promotions around the globe under the ringname Asylum. Early life Steve Burke grew up in the suburbs of Limerick City, Ireland. Growing up, he had always intended to follow his dream of becoming a pro wrestler, and at the age of 19 moved to Newcastle, England to train as a pro wrestler in PZW Academy. Renamed Asylum, Burke was called up to the main PZW roster a month prior to his 20th birthday. He sucked Julian Troy's cock until he got what he deserved PZW While in PZW, Burke attained a relatively high level of success. Despite PZW being a small independent federation based in the Newcastle region, Burke caught the attention of various other European promotions, and captured the PZW Xtreme Title on five separate occasions. PZW was invaded by a dying federation named RBW, which managed to take PZW to the grave with it, but not before one final match, the PZW/RBW War Games, which was won by team PZW, of which Steve was a member. Once PZW shut down in 2004, Steve retired from professional wrestling. He would make his return over a year later, once again chasing the dream. XWE Steve joined a young federationg named the XWE, which is today known as Frontier Championship Wrestling. Steve had an easy run through XWE, while all the while slandering the promotion, in a bid to, in his words "make them wake up and realize they're a joke." XWE management thought this was in-character, but Steve insisted it was a shoot, citing poor booking and no storylines whatsoever, as well as ridiculous move sequences which the wrestlers were being told to perform. Steve won the XWE Intercontinental Championship defeating Precip in a convincing manner. However, Steve was not recognized as the Champion by the bookers, who insisted that despite the match having been for the Title, and despite Steve winning cleanly, the Title was still Precip's, and a rematch was scheduled, with the same outcome. Another rematch was scheduled, but at the last minute, it was made a #1 Contendership to the XWE Title match. Asylum would win this match, and then defeat Bob Diehard for the XWE Title the following week. The next week, Bob Diehard and Reaper would face off in the main event for what Asylum called the "millionth time without any storyline" with the winner to be declared the #1 Contender. Asylum was inserted as the special referee, and after Reaper won the match, Asylum handed him the Title, and walked out of the arena, in effect quitting the XWE. XWE/FCW has attempted on a number of occasions to re-hire Asylum, but he has consistently refused to step back into the ring, even after being promised another run with the FCW Heavyweight Championship. In an interview given in early May 2007, Asylum was asked about the chances of a FCW return, to which he replied; "If you think I would ever make the mistake of signing another contract with them, you're out of your mind. You think I want to float around a place that can't even write a single storyline?" GPW - FTWO/RIW Steve quickly found a man he could trust in RIW, and formed the team known as The Inmates with Damien Riggs. The pair were largely unopposed while in RIW, being the only "real" tag team as they put it, and it was true, with them being the only team allied by choice, and not by the booking of the heads of RIW. At the same time, based on his past in PZW, Steve was drafted to GPW's Malice show, which was based for the companies large X-Core division. Steve's fortune in his early GPW career was the exact opposite to that in his early career in FTW/WOF/RIW. While undefeated while tagging with Damien Riggs, Steve faltered badly in GPW, and after twelve matches, had been beaten ten times, with only one win, and one no contest. However, Steve remained a member of the GPW roster and kept working hard on his craft, while at the same time, The Inmates were called up to the WOF brand of FTW/WOF. The Inmates in their first match defeated The Harrison Sisters, GWL and The Guerrera Brothers to capture the WOF Tag Titles, while Steve, as a singles competitor in GPW, defeated Mark Foley to earn a shot at Justin Dreamers X-Core Title in a 6 man tag team match, where he would team up with Mitch Xtreme and Pyro to take on Dreamer and The Justice League in a match where the Tag Team Championships were also on the line. WOF folded and merged with FTW into FTWO, and Steve and Riggs put their WOF Tag Titles on the line against FTW Tag Champions, The Atlantic Connection. The Inmates successfully unified the Titles, after Asylum rolled up Jim Dakota and placed his feet on the rope. At GPW Stardom, Steve, Pyro and Mitch Xtreme became the GPW X-Core and Tag Team Champions respectively, and along with Dexter St. Croix, went on to form Platinum Plus, with the group holding the Tag Team, International and X-Core Championships respectively. The Inmates made successful defences in FTWO for the next six months, before a neck injury forced Damien Riggs to the sidelines, an injury which he has to this day not recovered from, and as such The Inmates had to leave FTWO. Mid 2006 - GPW At the same time, GPW split into two regions, GPW United States and GPW Canada, splitting Platinum Plus in half, with Asylum and Xtreme being drafter to Canada, and Pyro and St. Croix to GPW US. Asylum was elected the leader of GPW Canada, and quickly ordered an attack on GPW US. While this went on, a new group emerged in GPW, the sXwa, made up of Trent James, his brother Joshua, Pyro, The Priest, and VIP, led by GPW World Champion, Silver. As the war between GPW US and Canada faded away, a new war took over, with the sXwa attempting to kill GPW entirely, being fended away by The Revolution, made up of Psychonesis, The Big Sexy Freaks, WSG, Mari, and led by El Psycho Diablo. Asylum would later join the sXwa, but after winning the GPW US Title, and being thrown into a match with Silver and Mitch Xtreme at GPW Hellraizer for the GPW Title, left the group, feeling that Silver would attempt to sabotage his chances of winning the Title by having the rest of the sXwa attack him before the match. Hellraizer never went ahead, as due to internal problems within GPW, the fed went on a temporary hiatus. Silver, Pyro and El Psycho Diablo, the Champion and his top two challengers would then leave the company in September, leaving the company without a Champion. GPW organized The Blood & Bones Tour, a tournament featuring the entire roster, who would compete for the honour of being crowned the federations Champion. The tournament final was held at GPW Halloween, which was the final GPW show, where Asylum defeated long time tag team partner and rival Mitch Xtreme in a Hell In A Cell match. Mitch Xtreme, Grady Smithson, Justin Dreamer and Asylum were all called up to the main GCW roster, with the GPW Titles remaining on their holders, and the GPW gold to be defended on GCW television. GCW Asylum, despite being the current GPW World and United States Champion, got off to a poor start in the bigger leagues of GCW. Asylum struggled to build momentum, until the night of Sole Survivor. GCW owner Gametime issued an open challenge, which Asylum accepted, and pinned the former GCW Undisputed Champion cleanly, and would pin him cleanly again that same night, in the Strive to Survive Match, in which he would finish second. (Section Incomplete) CWF In early 2007, Asylum signed a contract with the CWF and became the first ever holder of the CWF Heavyweight Championship when he defeated Ironsides, Judgment and Bay-B Dogg in a battle royal to become Champion. He would later lose the belt to "Bandit" Dane West but regained the Championship just weeks later at the No Man's Land Pay Per View on the 20th of May 2007. HustlePRO Asylum also signed a contract with new Japanese promotion, HustlePRO in April 2007. Adopting a new gimmick, "The New Age Anarchy" Asylum was entered into a tournament to become the first HustlePRO Grand Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion. Asylum won the tournament in what was somewhat an upset to many, defeating Mark Fletcher in the finals of the tournament, which also featured Matt Storm and Shane Fenix among many others. Other Federations - To Be Added At A later Date HCW - Hardcore Championship Wrestling EWA - Extreme Wrestling Alliance WCWA - West Coast Wrestling Association IXWA - International Xtreme Wrestling Alliance ROPE - Ring Of Pride And Excellence WRW - World Rage Wrestling UCW - Ultimate Championship Wrestling PCW - Pure Championship Wrestling Finishing And Signature Moves As "The Hardcore Wolf" Asylum The Near Death Experience (Pumphandle Piledriver) The Lockdown II (Top-Rope Double Underhook Flip Piledriver) The Breakout (Evenflow DDT) Fury Unleashed (Samoan Driver) As "The New Age Anarchy" Asylum Dolce et Decorum (Modified Standing Armbar) Bittersweet Anarchy/Anarchy In The EWA (Shoulderbreaker) Category:Wrestlers